ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Giant problem
This is the second episode of the 2nd season. Plot A giant problem...No not a tick machine. SOMETHING ELSE! This big problem will be handled by no other than...Stewart? Synopises Cassie: So where are we?(looks out the wIndow) Anna: Nowhere, Science dweb. Stewart Cassie, looks like we have a big problem with the truck engine and it can't be fixed. Our awesome uncle needs your help to fix the inside. Something about Hedgewig. Whatever that is. sounds like a owl from Karry Klay. Cassie: Looks like....(slams her watch)(Becomes Screwhedge) Screwhedge: It's ocean Alien time! Themesong!YYYYYYYYYYYYYEAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH Anna: '(takes Screwhedge)(gives her to Stallion) The gang are at Wyoming,a few miles away from Yellow stone park after they had made a big visit to Disnyland and added some more souvenirs(Minnie's bow and3-D glasses) to their box of items including some new pictures into their summer book. 'Man: Did that kid just turn into a Alien? Stewart: No, Your crazy imagination got to you that's all. Have you been studying the Verina triangle or whatever that take away circle away is? Man: (speechless) Stewart: '(Continues) My Uncle is completely awesome cause he can do amazing powers and abilities which mean he is a Absorbenite and so am I cause I am chatting so much like uncontrollably. I guess you can call me the chatterbox of the group or Chatahtahskuah. '(Other man]: Pal, why are you sta--(stops when he saw a boy continuously talking) Stewart: Did you know for a fun fact that you make a human hybrid of a Goat and a Werewolf or a Cow and a hen so you won't ever have to go to the chicken thingy. so you will go to the barn,get the eggs,get the milk, and return to the farmhouse after one chore has been done. portuguess tourists: (come by)(speaking in their language saying: "Can somebody gives us a translator--" when Stewart's chattering caught their attention) Stewart: ' I meet the President at disnyland and I shook his hand while he was in a Micky mouse costume which is very cool in the words of amazing actors.There's a secret mission going on under everyone's noses like getting animals DNA and keeping it safe for a long period of time when the right moment arrives like the end of the world. 'Anna: (Jaw drops) Stewart: I can hook you up into alympic race by telling you the man responsible for these races is right over there(Points his hand at a man) People: really?! Stewart: 'Yup.(Watches the crowd leave) 'Anna: 'You must be a Actor when you grow up. 'Stewart: 'Nah, I would rather use myself to protect a loved one and be a person who writes long long speeches because I like to talk a lot and I figure somebody would need some of the large vocabulary I have in my head. 'Anna: Awww, that's so sweet.(laughs) You just sent them on a goose chase. Stewart: 'Speaking of that, why is Uncle Stallion fixing the engine instead of the machanics? 'Stallion: (using Screwhedge to fix the engine as a short cut)Because last time I did...The two men made everything wrong fixing Plancy. (Screwhedge has dirt all over herself) Screwhedge: (Offscreen)It looks more like a city! Anna&Stewart: (eyes blink) ---- Scene end---- a store Nerd: 'I need some guides about Ol' faithful's sea horse Alien. 'Manager: Sir, we do not have any. Nerd: 'I saw a Alien with a watch symbol fight NessiLien(puts hands on the counter) Do I sound this nerdy enough to make up such a word? (serious face) 'Manager: ( is about to click the button under) It must be half a hour later, because Cassie is in her human form walking into a store with her family relatives and her friend Anna Capulla. Cassie: Why hello Nerdy man. (slightly creeped out) Why are you follow me? Nerd: (pauses)(mentally screaming:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)...Robotitionary. Manager: 'Whats that word? 'Nerd: 'Evolution of creatures in Robotic lines,which Robotic means just a more detailed version of robots in high technology. (Brief pause) You need to write it down. The group merely walked by The Nerd without him paying attention as he is guiding the man to spell what he had said correctly. ---Commercial Break--- ''In a far off universe, there is a another version of Cassie at the age of two wearing a small purple watch with black specks to the sides. Cassie wears a black shirt with a teardrop at the center, long black stockings,and red small shoes. "I want that Doratrix!" A far off figure said, pouting behind bushes with a purple metal mask around his face that is engulfed by fire. Beside her, is a three year old, African American child with orange eyes complete by a purple shirt decorated in cat pictures and long purple pants. "So where are we going?" The girl,named Anna O. Capulla,asked the child. "Say Map!" "Map!" "I'm the MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPP!" a brownish brown map said, coming out her pocket and showed a location to a swing set. "Bridge, mountian,park!" "It's LittleArms!" Cassie said, selecting a small figure of a Four Armed Alien. "Don't get hurt." "She won't Mr. Stallion Map." Then she slammed the watches faceplate. We all know what her appearance would be. it'll be a smaller and skinny version of LadyArms with black gloves, a pink Omnidewtrix on her shoulder as it should be as usual. "I see Tai, The Technie guy!" The taller creature said, narrowing her eyes. "I am about to slam my hands togther.cover your ears please." The girl and the Map covered their ears. ''woooshhhhhh!'' "Tai,no swiping,Tail,no swiping!" She shouted, after the dusk cleared to reveal he is unconcious. "Lets go to the park! San Diego lets go! Cassie the Explorer~!" ''---End Commerical '' Outside there is the Sea Horse from My gigantic camping trip standing outside the city limits behind a icecream building surveying the internet files and videos of goody stuff. But there is not a trace of negative video's seen on the computer activity. 'SHA: '''Hm...(See's a vid of Cassie in her Locknecassie form stopping the 'triangle' Paris building from fallling because of a giant tentacle beast) That...That....(See's one where a flicker of lava stones land on a persons head before he blows the candles) Child defeated Tailiz! ---Back to the store-- 'Nerd: 'Did you know there is a creature that has been around ol' faithful? 'Stewart: 'Tell me what this beings name?(by the toys row where his family relative and guest person is spending their time at the food isle) I seriously would like to know the name of this creature cause I can probably just tell what I think of him right off the bat. 'nerd: 'Seahorse Alien. there is nothing much on this creature. '[Stewart: '*whispers a lot into his ear* 'Nerd: 'So you are saying this creature can surf the web and become any Technology device that may be in it's path or be treated like a horse equally if somebody has blind eye sight. but this Alien is likely to be a bad guy if there is a extremely powerful device on this planet? 'Stewart: *nods* Nerd:*scribbles into his notepad* So you have this Creature in action? If so where? I would like to know this very location so I can do my further studying.(follows him to another row) Stewart: it can make anything awesome looking or epic, depends if the user has a different colored watch able to make them a Alien. However it's status for health would be likeeee 260 or 3000 depending if this is very powerful or it's weakness is fire. Nerd:What if it doesn't have weakness? Stewart: (takes a breath) phew. that would need some chattering or some other unrelevent objects that we don't thing they can be usful in the stage of fighting or battle majorly to get something out of their grasps like a darn warrior. (hears the watch is used and the words: "Ocean Alien Time!" are shouted) ROOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRR Anna: CASSIE! I MEANT Corefreeze not Shark Dog! Dog: ''Big oops....Atleastt I can get to that source of the bad smell!(jumps through a wall) 'Stallion:' SHARK DOOOOOGGGGG! (goes after her with Anna) Then the big Sea Horse Alien accidentally grabbed the wrong human who is Stewart from the chattering between him to the Nerdy man, who has recently got some more data into his notepad of extreme information around detailed Aliens. '''Shark Dog: '(comes out holding a pipe dripping wet and feet are flippers) Wada wada(slips on the floor) Anna: '''I.AM.WET.AGAIN. '''Stallion: I haven't got wet since last Cassie accidentally squirted me using the water gun last week. Anna: (Giving him the: 0_0 look.) (notices The Alien has Stewart) Stewart. Chat. NOWZ! Stewart: I dare, you, to watch the Squid suicide video! (Grins widely) ''Alien: ''(checking up the name) NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(Screaming)(is watching the video) MY HEAD MY HEAD!MY EYES! THEY BURN!(Recoils)(drops him)(walks backwards out of the building and shrinks) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Stewart: Wooohoooo! (falls)(is caught by Stallion) Dog:(spits out the pipe)(vomits) Anna: ewwww. You just threw up a fur ball. Stallion:'Time out! (puts Stewart on the floor)(presses the Omnidewtrix) 'Cassie: 'Lets go to the geyser! (gets into the truck) 'Stallion: I never thought I would hear this from her. Anna: 'Well now you have. (rubs her head) 'Stewart: Well the Alien is gone. So is the Nerd. Do we need to buy stuff? Stallion:...We do. We need to them clean this up or else we aren't the Adam family. ''--Final Scene--'' Azmuth: ('standing in front of a tube) 'Hunter: (clutching her shoulder)What is that? Azmuth: I'm feeling generous. Alien: T'hat still doesn't answer my question, 'Azmuth: To be MORE specific, I am trying out the long thought theory of having a robot child wield a different type of Trix.(paces while raising his index finger) Alien: (narrows her eyes)Since when? Azmuth: As of last year. (turns to Container) His name will be Josh T. Gastro,wielder of the Neckitrix...Thunderbolt symbol. Aliens used Screwhedge Locknecassie Cameo appearance Corefreeze mentioned Shark Dog Used by accident. Major events -Stewarts talkativity comes in handy. -The Seahorse Alien returns. Characters Cassie Stewart Anna Stallion Azmunth Trivia -Cassie parodys Horatio putting his glasses on from CSI:Miami by turning into Screwhedge. -Cassie 2 with her Doratrix was flicked into the episode by a idea that came from Ahmad saying Cassie 2 instead of Cassie 12 and TDI making a connection of Cassie 2 wearing a Doratrix. Category:Episodes